Consequences
by numero 34 es Mi
Summary: He found out she was pregnant. Now for the consequences. A child. What are they having? Is he ready? Time will only tell.. SEQUEL to Forbidden Never Tasted Sweeter KakaxSaku rating may change.
1. Baby

Here's the sequeal to Forbidden Never Tasted Sweeter...... Hope yall like it!!! Sorry it took soo long.. been busy... ugh.....

* * *

Consequences

"_Are you pregnant?" _

"_Yes." She hesitantly answered._

* * *

He asked that question many months ago, she answered not fully aware of how he would react. She knew he loved her but telling him was still one of the hardest things she had to do. That had been months ago and now she has never been happier.

But it hadn't come easy.

No, you see their love was forbidden, but that didn't stop them and it wouldn't in the future either, but telling their teammate and the Hokage was terrifying.

_**Flashback**_

_At first, everyone was just shocked to think that those two would ever get together, much less be having a child together even if it wasn't planned. Just too much to wra__p their minds around. _

_Slowly they started getting reactions from everyone. The first to react was the Hokage. _

"_Are you sure Sakura? You know it could just be a misunderstanding." Asks the shocked blonde. _

"_Yes, Shishou, I'm sure." Replies the apprentice._

"_Well, I'm glad you were the ones to tell me, even though the conception is forbidden under law, but I was planning on revising it a little anyways. *sighs* You two aren't in trouble, but it won't be easy on either one of you."_

"_We know Hokage-sama, but we had to tell you and we are not afraid of the repercussions." Answers the usually quiet and laid-back copy-nin. _

"_And I'm glad you did. You have my approval though. She definitely will keep you on your toes Kakashi. Be careful with her or you will have my wrath upon you." Smirks the blonde Godaime. _

_Kakashi just chuckles and rubs the back of his head nervously._

_That was when Naruto finally came around. _

"_WHAAAAAAT?????" he shouted/asked at Sakura and Kakashi. _

_*sigh* "You know perfectly well what we just said, Naruto." Replies an irritated Sakura. _

"_Yea, bu-ut w-why, when, h-how…..?" stutters a shocked Naruto. _

_Another sigh, "Naruto, you know that I was over Sasuke a long time ago, and Kakashi somehow managed to work his way into my heart, though I tried to deny it for the longest time." _

"_Well, does he make you happy?"_

"_No, Naruto, I'm just having his child because he wanted to continue his name…." answers a sarcastic Sakura, "Yes, I love him Naruto."_

"_Kakashi, what are your exact feelings for Sakura-chan?"_

"_Well, Naruto, I love her. Even if she wasn't carrying my child, I would still love her. She too, managed to sneak herself into my heart." _

"_Ok then, as long as both of you are happy."_

_**End of Flashback**_

That had been 8 months ago.

Now, everyone accepted their relationship, although it was a little taboo at first but they slowly began to realize that they truly loved each other and would do anything for the other. More so on Kakashi's side these past few months of Sakura's pregnancy. He had put up with her mood swings, cravings, and any other 'symptoms' of the accidental but very welcomed pregnancy. But the crushing of his hand was starting to become the only annoying thing right now, even more so than her screams as she pushed their child out. He was very tempted to break free from her grip, but he would never. She needed him more than ever right now. His hand could heal.

"Alright Sakura, one more big push and you'll be able to hold your child." Says an ever calm Tsunade.

Kakashi braced for the tightening grip on his hand as they waited to see what their child would be. They wanted to be surprised about the gender of the child. They had picked out names for both a girl and boy. He secretly wished for a girl, but he would not be disappointed if they were to have a boy. Sakura, on the other hand, always to have a boy, she had told him so and said that he would look just like his father when he grew up.

"Waaaah-waaah…" cried their little buddle of joy.

"It's a boy." Yells/tells Tsunade. "Have yall chosen a name?"

"Keisuke, Hatake Keisuke." Replies an ecstatic Sakura. She just _knew_ that she would have a boy.

_Blessing _thinks the blonde hokage, _very fitting_, as she hands the little boy to Sakura.

"Congratulations Kakashi, it seems Sakura got her wish…." Smiles the knowing blonde.

"Yes, it seems she did. Thank you."

She just smiles as she leaves the two new parents to cuddle over their child.

Kakashi looks down over Sakura as she is holding his son. A little white tuff of hair is ever present on his head. _Whew, no pink hair. But I hope he has his mother's eyes. _Thinks an ever-thankful Kakashi, although he would never tell Sakura how much he feared for his little boy's pride if he were to have pink hair. _Now if only he'll open his eyes so we can see what color they are. _

"Kakashi, look at what we did. Isn't he beautiful?"

"Yes, he is. You did a good job Sakura."

"I'm glad he has your hair. That's one thing I wanted more than anything was for him to have your hair."

"Why is that?" asks a chuckling Kakashi.

"It's gravity defying. No, I really don't know why I wanted him to have your hair, it just seems right. Even if we were to have a girl I would want her to have your hair." Replies the smiling Sakura.

"Ok, blossom, next time we'll try for a girl." Chuckles Kakashi.

"Oh you think there will be a next time? What makes you so sure, Copy-Cat?"

"Why, you love me. That's why I'm so sure. Is there a problem with that?"

"Hmm, maybe. You're missing one important part though."

"What's that?"

"I want a wedding and a ring before we have another one. This is your only free-bee." Replies the smiling Cherry Blossom. "Here, hold your son."

As Sakura effectively cuts off his reply, all Kakashi can do is think about what she said as he take their son and holds him protectively. _So she really does want to marry me. Well time for me to get my butt moving, I just thought I was the only one. Time to surprise my Cherry Blossom in the upcoming months. _Thinks Kakashi as he smiles while holding his son.

"What are you smiling about, Kakashi?" asks a curious Sakura.

"He has your eyes. That is the only thing _I_ was wanting for our child." Answers the happy dad.

"Well, it looks like we both got our wishes."

* * *

Kei actually does mean the blessing or the kindness. Suke means between so I figured a blessing between two people would be an appropriate name.


	2. News

Hey! Sorry it's taken so long for me to update. Been real busy. College, kid. not easy lol.. now it's almost Christmas! I can't believe it. But enough rambling. Here's the next chapter.. Hope yall like!

* * *

News

The next day Sakura and Kakashi, but more importantly Keisuke, had many visitors to welcome his birth. The first person to visit was Naruto.

Naruto burst through the hospital doors and walked straight to the nurse at the nurse's station. "Which room is Sakura and Kakashi in?" he asked.

"Umm, room 3534." She replied

"Thanks." And he took off towards their room.

"Uh, sir, you're going the wrong way." She says as she points him in the _right_ direction.

"Oh, hehe. Thanks" he says while scratching the back of his head and heads off towards their room the correct way this time.

"Come on Sakura, _please?_" begs one sad Copy-Nin.

"What did I say?"

"No." he replies sadly.

"And that's exactly what I mean, no. End of discussion. Next time you bring it up I'll have Tsunade castrate you." Replies the ever firm Cherry Blossom as Kakashi's eyes get as big as saucers.

"Bu-" begins Kakashi as Naruto walks in the door.

"Ok, I just heard the end about Tsunade castrating Kakashi. What's going on Sakura?" asks a very scared Naruto not wanting to be drawn into a fight but will always protect her, even from Kakashi, although he may lose.

"I told him that he couldn't read his books in front of Keisuke, and he was begging me to change my mind so I threatened him." Replies a smiling and giggling Sakura while Kakashi looked severely depressed and slightly scared.

"Oh, well shut up and be quiet Kakashi. This is one threat you don't want to test and find out she meant it."

"Hmm."

"Anyway, where's my godchild? I've been dying to see him! I could barely wait for today to get here and I came as soon as I could."

"The nurses took him away to give him a bath."

"Oh." Says a dejected looking Naruto.

"Don't worry Naruto, he'll be back soon." Replies Kakashi.

"Ok, so tell me, how much did he weigh and everything?" asks the ever cheerful Naruto, once again.

"He was born at 2:45 in the afternoon; he weighed 8 lbs and 5 oz. and was 21 and three quarter inches."

"Wow. He's a big baby."

"No, not really, about average really." Says the medic-nin of Team Kakashi.

"Well still. So since I'm the godfather who is the godmother?"

"Its –"

"I'm here!" announces an ever excited blonde.

"Should have known." mumbles Naruto, to low for Ino to. "Hey Ino, how's everything going?" he says a little louder.

"Good, good. Now Sakura _where's _my godchild? I just have to see him!" Says a bouncing Ino. "I just can't wait to see him."

"Like we we're telling Naruto, the nurses took him to give him a bath."

~ 30 mins later ~

"Here we are!" announces an ever joyful nurse. "Keisuke is all nice and clean. Here you go mommy." she says as she hands him over to Sakura.

"Let me hold him!" says two excited blondes, who instantly glare at each other and begin to argue over who holds him first, while Sakura just hands Kei over to his dad and tells both of them to be quiet and calm down.

"You'll each get your turn."

"But-"

"Sakura-chan."

"Quite!"

"Yes ma'am." Reply the two dejected looking blondes as another visitor comes in.

She walks in and see's the blonde hair and those big blue eyes and immediately starts to turn red. She doesn't stutter anymore but she can't help the blood that rushes to her face to make her blush. While she's trying to get her blush under control the said blonde turns and looks to see his ever long crush standing in the doorway fighting the blush rushing to her cheeks. And his heart throbs.

"Hi Hinata. How are you today?" asks an ever thankful Sakura.

"Hi Sakura, I'm good. Just came by to see you and the baby. But I see that he already has other visitors."

"Yea but here, you can hold him first." States the Copy-Nin as he hands his son over the shy Hinata who cautiously takes Keisuke as to not hurt him.

"But-"

"Why her first? I am his godmother."

"Because you and Naruto were fighting over who gets to hold him first, so I decided to take the matters into my own hands. And besides look at her, she's a natural." Replies the smirking Kakashi as he watches Hinata gently rock his first born son.

Kakashi wasn't the only one watching Hinata, Naruto was too watching her, but with a far-away look in his eye like he was thinking of something.

"Umm, hey Hinata?" ask the suddenly shy Naruto.

"Yes? What is it Naruto?"

"Would you like to go out with me tonight?" He asks with a blush coloring his face.

Her eyes widen in surprise. "Uh, wow. Of course Naruto. Would you like Ichiruka's?"

"Umm, no. I was thinking of somewhere else, since you know I have that quite a bit. Hehe." He replies, scratching the back of his head.

Whilst they were having this conversation, Ino and Sakura were exchanging knowing glances and whispering to each other.

"About time!" whispers Sakura.

"I know!" replies an equally whispering Ino. While Kakashi nods his head in agreement.

~ Meanwhile ~

Tsunade is walking towards Sakura's room wondering how her little grandchild is doing and of course her adoptive daughter. She did really well yesterday delivering Keisuke. She quickens her pace to see that wonderful grandbaby boy of hers. When suddenly Jiraiya pops up in front of her.

"Ugh, what do you want? I'm wanting to see my grandson." She asks rather irritated.

"Ah, Tsunade that hurts. I was expecting a great 'Jiraiya! Oh it's so nice to see you!'" replies the pouting ninja.

Sighing "Yes, it _is _nice to see you but I want to see Keisuke. But what is going on?" replies the blonde.

"Do you remember the say 'Don't shoot the messenger?' Well sorry to bring the bad news at such a wonderful time, but it is rumored that Sasuke had killed Orochimaru and is headed back this way." Replies the solemn looking sannin.

"What?" replies the shocked Hokage.

* * *

Hoped yall like.. Review por favor! lol keeps me going.


	3. Shock

Ok so I KNOW its been over a year since i last updated but like i warned in my profile i tend to have phased of wanting and not wanting to write. But here is another one for yall!

Enjoy

* * *

Shock

"_Do you remember the saying 'Don't shoot the messenger?' Well sorry to bring the bad news at such a wonderful time, but it is rumored that Sasuke had killed Orochimaru and is headed back this way." Replies the solemn looking sannin. _

"_What?" replies the shocked Hokage. _

The honey eyed blonde Hokage is almost speechless as she hears the news. "You mean Sasuke is headed back here? To do what and why now after all these years?" she asks. She can't believe this is happening. She knew it was getting close for Orochimaru to switch bodies, but had it really been that long since he had left?

"Earth to Tsunade! Hello you there? Snap out of it!" Shouts Jiraiya.

"Uh, what sorry"

"I said; Yes he _is_ headed back here but after that I have no clue. My informants weren't able to gather that information. He kept to himself most of the time at the lair. Only training with Orochimaru and occasionally Kabuto. What are you going to do Tsunade?"

"When did you say this happened?" ask the ever thoughtful blonde.

"He did this yesterday. He'll be here in a couple of days."

"Ok. I'm going to see Keisuke real quick and then I'll come up with a plan. I wonder how Sakura will handle this information." Sighing she continues on her way no longer with a bounce in her step but a burden on her shoulders. _I hope Sakura will take the news ok. And Naruto too, for that matter. Oh how am I going to do this? _Wonders the blonde hokage as she makes her way to their room. She shoves away the troubles for now and puts on a smile at the sight of seeing her grandchild! Oh yes, she was going to give this little boy whatever he wanted.

Hinata had passed Keisuke off to Naruto not too long ago, but she had a wistful dreamy look in her eyes as she saw he crush hold a child so small so carefully like he would break if he moved him the wrong way. She was excited that Naruto had asked _her _on a date tonight. She was tired of waiting for him to ask her out, she was about to take the lead here soon if he wouldn't have done nothing.

After tearing her eyes away from Naruto and the baby she looks at Sakura and Kakashi and notice how completely in love they look. _It won't be long before Sakura has a ring on her finger, she already has Kakashi whipped, even if he don't know it yet._ She thinks to herself and gives a little smirk.

"Alright Naruto it's my turn now!" Says an enthusiastic Ino, bringing Hinata back to the real world. "The only reason you got him before me was because of Hinata!" Causing Hinata to blush because let's face it she really did give Keisuke to Naruto first because it was well Naruto.

"OK, ok Ino relax, here." Says a saddened Naruto. Causing the group to laugh at his face after he gave up holding his godson. "So Kakashi, any plans for training here soon?" asks the blonde boy.

"Hmm, well I haven't thought about it actually. I was planning on waiting til I helped get Sakura and the baby settled in first. Why?" ask the careful Copy-Nin. _It seems like he is planning something_.

"Ahh, just wondering since you do _have _sakura and a baby to care for now." Smirks the ever cheerful Naruto.

"Ok where is he? Granny Tsunade is here!" says a very excited and very happy blonde hokage.

"NOOO! I just got him. And I really mean just. Like 10 seconds ago." Says a very dejected Ino because she _knows_ she has to give up Keisuke to Tsunade, there is like no way around it.

"Hand him over! I have very important business to attend to here soon so I cant stay for long."

"What is it Shishou?" asks the ever curious Sakura.

"None of your concern right now Sakura, now give him here Ino." She says as she holds out her arms for Keisuke. "Why aren't you just precious! No offense Sakura but I am glad he got Kakashi's hair and your eyes. Let's see, ah Kakashi, he has your nose because there is no way that he got his from Sakura. " she say chuckling at the blush on Sakura's cheeks. "Well now that I have had a good look at him, here your go Kakashi, now make sure you support his head. There ya go. But unfortunately I have to leave. Sakura im sure you'll be discharged later on today. Take it easy ok?" says the worried mother-figure for Sakura ever since her mom had died a couple of years ago.

"Hai, I will." And with that Tsunade left. Now Kakashi hold his son the way he was could feel some scrap of paper between his hand and the back of Keisuke's head/blanket. _Hmm I wonder what Tsunade wants to tell me but not in front of Sakura or Naruto. Uh-oh looks like he's bout to get upset. Better hand him back to Sakura so I can read this note too._

"Here you go Sakura, looks like he may be getting hungry." He says as he hands his son to his soon to be wife while keeping the note Tsunade left him. "And speaking of hunger, im getting quite hungry myself. Do you want anything?"

"Hmm you know ramen actually sounds good."

"Ok ramen it is." He says as he walking out of the room. As soon as he steps outside he reads the note.

_Kakashi_

_By now im already making plans for what your about to hear next. Sasuke has killed Orochimaru and is headed back to Kohana. I did not want to tell you in front of Sakura or Naruto for that matter. But he _is _headed back here. Meet me in the Hokage office as soon as possible. I will be planning for this as you read. _

_Tsunade_

_P.S. Do NOT tell Naruto. Im not for sure if I want him in this plan yet or not. _

"Oh no." is all the shocked Copy-Nin can think to say before he poofs out of the hospital and into the Hokage tower. "You wanted to see me?" is all he says for fear of what is to come.


	4. Sasuke

Yay! I finished one of the two chapters I have already written on paper! LOL...

Sorry got busy... school...work...kid... ya know the whole routine...

I also wrote an angst fic...no reviews on it yet...lemme know what yall think of it...good bad ok... idc.. ANYWAYS...

ENJOY!

* * *

Ch 4

Sasuke

"Sasuke Uchiha is on his way back to Kohana. To do what we do not know. It could either be to challenge Naruto to see who is the stronger of the two or to revise his clan. Now what this is what I want you to do. I'm assembling an ANBU team along with you and Sai, to go and retrieve Sasuke. Naruto and Sakura are not to know of this until we retrieve him. " Tells the blonde Hokage to the Copy-nin. "Yes I know Sakura just had a baby, your baby. But this cannot wait. We need to figure out his intentions towards this village and for destroying Orochimaru." Tsunade interrupts Kakashi before he could even start his protests. "Kakashi, we need you for this. You also have the Sharingan, and if it comes down to a battle you would fare better than the others."

Sighing, because he knew there was no way he could get out of this, Kakashi asks "When do you want us to move out?" Fear Sakura's reaction to him receiving a mission so soon after Keisuke's birth. "And what shall I tell Naruto and Sakura? They won't be happy with me for going on a mission so soon after the birth of my son. Especially Sakura." He mumbled the last part.

"Yes, I know. I'll explain everything to them when you return with Sasuke. You leave tomorrow morning. Do NOT be late. And I mean it Kakashi."

"Hai, Hokage." Says Kakashi as he poofs back to the hospital, ramen in tow. By the time he got back Naruto and the others had left, although he had been gone no longer than fifteen minutes.

"There you are! I was beginning to wonder if you 'got lost on the path of life' again." says a laughing Sakura. Kakashi sits her food down on the table beside the bed and takes his son from Sakura so she can eat.

Kakashi looks down at his son and realizes that he has to be careful on his missions. He has a son and Sakura to come back home too, after all. _Sakura would never forgive me if I was to be killed on a mission, leaving her to care for our son on her own. _

"Penny for your thoughts?" Sakura asks Kakashi after she finishes up her noodles and saw his face while looking down at their son. It looked like he had made a silent promise to himself.

"Sakura-" he begins

"Uh-oh, this won't be good will it?" she asks, interrupting him.

"No, not really. *sigh* I have to leave for a mission tomorrow morning. I shouldn't be gone for more than two days. And before you ask, I really am needed, if I could I would decline this one but I can't." Says a wary Kakashi as he lays Keisuke down since he had fallen asleep in his arms. "You'll be informed when I get back."

"Naruto isn't going?"

"No. Just me, Sai and a few others. ANBU."

"Ok, as much as I hate it I know you can't help it, just make sure you come back safely. I would hate to lose you now."

"I promise Sakura." He says as he comforts her for the things he can't tell her and for the worry he has put upon her because now Sakura will not be the only one waiting for his safe return.

~ ~ Meanwhile ~ ~

He had been running for the past three days, yet he was still two days away from his desired destination. It was improbable for him to believe that he would be accepted back into the village, he might as well think about killing himself now and save them some trouble, considering how much trouble he has already caused them. But no, something or someone was calling him back and he just _had _to find out what or who it was. But for now, it was time for a break the sun was beginning to set. He needed to get his thoughts collected and get ready to face what he knew was coming towards him. Yes, he had known about Jiraiya _informants_ around the suspected location of Orochimaru's hideout. He knew he would be taken in and interrogated for what he has done. There was no question to it. He just had to get back to the hidden village alive.

He wasn't tired so he didn't sleep, but he did meditate to help restore his chakra and it was some form of rest. So as he sat there waiting for dawn to come he began to reminisce about the past and wonder about the present and future of his friends, although he hated to admit it they were and hopefully still are his friends. One person he knew that would be excited about his return would be his former blonde headed best friend. He wouldn't be surprised if he was one of the ones sent on the retrieval team so he could drag him back. Just thinking about his friend started to bring a smile to his face.

He would not admit this to anybody, he could barely admit it to himself, but he had missed his friends. Those few chance encounters with them over the years just fortified that he did care for them. During his time with Orochimaru he had come to recognize that they had given him another kind of strength. He stayed with Orochimaru in hopes he could teach him to become stronger in a different way, and he did just not as much as he had wanted. That's why Orochimaru and Kabuto were dead and he was here, waiting.

"Naruto. Sakura. Kakashi." Murmured the lonesome Uchiha Sasuke.

The first night with Keisuke is more difficult than Kakashi would have ever imagined. Although Sakura got up with him, so Kakashi could rest for the mission he was still woken up with the wails of a hungry child, _his _hungry child. As he drifted off to sleep again he thought to himself _At least I have a more believable excuse as to _why _I'm late from now on. _The sun was beginning to rise on the horizon when Kakashi got up and took care of Keisuke, after Sakura fed him, so she could rest up a bit before he left. As he laid his sleeping baby boy down he felt a pain of guilt. He hated to leave both of them so soon for a mission, but this one could not wait, not with Sasuke. Leaving her a note he left for the gate and to bring back his love's previous love.

~ At the Gate ~

Sai was sitting there patiently waiting for Kakashi to simply show up an hour or so late, but to his surprise and everyone else's Kakashi had actually shown up on time.

"Alright let's get this over with. The objective of this mission is to find and retrieve Uchiha Sasuke. He has been spotted on his way _back_ to Kohana. So we're just intercepting him, to stop him from doing something unpleasant. Understood?"

They all understood, of course, there ANBU.

_So that's why Lady Tsunade sent a regular ANBU team plus Kakashi and Sai. We're to retrieve one the last two survivors of the Uchiha Clan Massacre. _Shiranui Genma thinks to himself as they prepare to leave. "Kakashi, you have command." He calmly tells him "You know Uchiha's moves, more so than us, plus ours and you also have the Sharingan."

"Agreed." Replies the stoic Copy-Nin.

Six shadowy figures departed into the surrounding trees just as the sun was clearing the horizon. They were on the hunt. They were the elite. Hunters tracking and stalking their prey, either to take him down or bring him home.

* * *

Hope yall liked! Ima try nd get the next chapter typed nd posted soon... lemme know what yall think!


	5. Capture

Yay! The next chapter!

I dont believe I have mentioned the ages in the story... Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, etc should be bout 18-20. I know the timeline with Orochimaru switching bodies doesn't fit and the best way i can think of to resolve this is that either A) instead of every 3 yrs it takes to switch a body it should be 6 or soo.. B) Sasuke was gone on a "mission" and managed to stay away until it was to late.. or C) Kabuto hadn't figured out that he could switch bodies and regain the use of his arms so they switch into a different body to be sure...

If yall can think of a plausible explanation I would be glad to hear it and may even put it into my story!

* * *

Ch. 5

Capture

Sakura woke up to find their baby boy sleeping in the little bed and a note beside him.

_My Lovely Sakura,_

_When you read this, the sun will already be up and I have already left. I made a promise to you and our son to come back and I fully intend to keep that promise. Unless for some unseen complications I should be back in about two or three days. Then you and Naruto will know of this urgent mission. _

_With all my love,_

_Kakashi_

As she was reading this she let a few tears fall, for worry about Kakashi and for the love she felt for him to leave this for her. She hoped that he would make it back safely.

He had traveled through the night, after the short break for his meditation, and stopped close to dawn. Since traveling at night, even with his Sharingan, he moved slower than he liked and than if he would have if he had been traveling during the day. Mostly to conserve his chakra and energy. But also, though he was reluctant to admit, to be closer to his _home_ when he would meet the ANBU team that he knew was sent to find him. He decided to rest for most of the morning and travel for the rest of the day and wait until they came for him. If he was correct in his assumptions he'd be about a day or so away from the village he called home. Konoha, the village Hidden in the Leaves.

Being in ANBU they all were used to traveling at grueling paces and still not use a lot of their chakra. They took a break at midday, to rest and come up with another plan on how to capture one of the last surviving Uchiha. After resting and finishing their plan they set off once more. Because for them being in ANBU, they had been able to travel three-quarters of the way in half of the time it usually takes. Kakashi decided they would travel until nightfall and see where they found themselves at that point and whether or not they ran into Sasuke. Tomorrow is another day to come and they had to take it one day at a time when searching for the enemy, or was he really the enemy?

Night was beginning to fall and a familiar chakra signature was beginning to be made known to the leader of the six-man team. He called for a halt. Signaling Sasuke was close and the plan was in motion. A conformation nod came from each one, and then scattered off into the trees to begin surrounding the Uchiha. The leader jumped off his branch to land gracefully and silently on the ground to purposefully stride towards his former student. The student that reminded him so much of himself when he was younger. Sighing he shakes his head to rid himself of the past and painful memories. It was time to capture and bring his lost student home. And so he steps out into a little clearing to stand facing Sasuke with his Sharingan activated waiting for the ANBU with the would mask to make his move.

"Uchiha Sasuke, by orders of the Godaime Hokage, Lady Tsunade Senju, you are to be brought back to Konohagakure, by force if necessary. Or you can have your chakra, willingly, and save everyone here the trouble of a fight that you will lose." Informs the wolf masked ANBU leader.

Sighing Sasuke simply nods his head saying "I know you must not be the only one here…"

"You will call me by the animal of my mask. Wolf-san." Kakashi supplies knowing that's what Sasuke was searching for.

"Of course, Wolf-san. I choose to willingly go back, with the chakra restraints you insisted. It was my destination after all, but I had no intention of causing harm to the village. Whether you believe me or not."

"And whether I believe you or not does not matter, it is up to the Hokage. But with this choice, it makes it easier on everyone here, including you. We all will rest here tonight but do to the situation you will not know our number myself and Lion-san will stay in the opening with you while the others keep watch in the surrounding trees. If you ever make an attempt at escape or anything harmful towards us you will be killed, immediately, so orders the Hokage. Understood?"

"Hai." Was his weary reply, tired of running.

"Lion-san if you will so kindly put the restraints on the Uchiha?"

And suddenly Sasuke heard and "Of course." Behind him, indicating the Lion had indeed snuck up on his prey before they pounce. Sasuke didn't even here him coming.

Although he was bound, Sasuke had gotten one of his best night of sleep in years. It wasn't exactly a mystery to him in what the reasoning was. He surrounded by ninja, enemy at this point, but their code, motto or ninja way was similar to his, or what it used to be. After all they did come from the same village. He wasn't alone anymore. He wondered what the look on Naruto's face would be when he returned. He knew Naruto wasn't here tonight because there was no way he would have been able to restrain himself from attacking Sasuke with questions. And that is how Sasuke fell asleep the past two nights, think of Naruto, his friend and brother.

Kakashi had expected more of a fight from Sasuke, but was secretly relieved that he didn't have to fight Sasuke, meaning he would be able to return to his family in one piece and not battered and bruised. After Sai had tied him up he signaled to the other to rest up to the night for tomorrow they would be headed home and be there around nightfall. He also expected Sasuke to have tossed and turned in his sleep more but when he first thing in the morning, he's eyes fell upon a resting Sasuke who looked, peaceful.

"Lion-san, go round up the others and give them the formation we discussed."

"Hai, Wolf-san." And he disappeared into the forest to inform the others of the plan.

Kakashi bent over to wake Sasuke from his slumber and helped to pull him into a sitting position. He decided Sasuke could do the rest.

"We're about to move out. We should reach Kohana by nightfall. Your expected to keep up. Your restraints will lessen when we head out. But do not try anything. We are watching you." Kakashi explains to his former student.

"Hn." Was the unsurprising remark from Sasuke.

They traveled swiftly and efficiently throughout the day. The ANBU somewhat surprised that Sasuke was able to keep pace, for the most part. Sasuke never tried anything, whether it was from him being surrounded by ANBU or he was just biding his time. He never saw any other ANBU besides Kakashi and Sai, but he didn't know who they were. He could easily have found out but decided to conserve his chakra to deal with the speed and what was going to happen once he got to the village he once called a home.

As night began to fall Sasuke saw the gates coming into view and he felt a little stab of pain at what had happened here when he had decided to leave to gain power to destroy his brother. Not knowing what expect when he returned and knowing not what he left behind. And although he may wish he never left, he did what he thought was right to him at the moment in time, just like now.

When they reached the gates, the true number of ANBU sent to find him was revealed. Five of them split to take him to ANBU Headquarters while the other, he presumed, went to report to the Hokage.

As soon as Kakashi split off from the group he went to see Tsunade, hoping to get this over with so he could go see Sakura, and his son.

"Hokage-sama," he said politely "we have retrieved Uchiha Sasuke, he is being escorted to ANBU Headquarters."

"Did he put up a fight?" She asked, already guessing the answer from how swiftly they returned, but wanted to make sure no one was hurt.

"No. He came willingly. Sai will be writing up a report and bring it to you within the next day. I would o it being the leader and all but I'm eager to return to my family and thus you would probably never see the report from me." He tells her showing his usual casual relaxed façade, but she knows he is tensed and prepared for anything. She knows he ready to be home in Sakura's arms and see his son. Now all she has to do is dismiss him.

"Dismissed Kakashi. Go home to Sakura. You both have two months leave, a congratulations for the birth of your son."

"Thank you Lady Tsunade." He says as he poofs home to find Sakura laying Keisuke down.

"He just fell asleep." Sakura tells him. "I'm glad your home." And then she hugs him because she has missed him, even for the short time he was gone she felt his absence.

He returns her hug because he has missed her just as much. "It's good to be home." He whispers to her. Holding his precious cherry blossom close in his arms.

* * *

I know the characters are not true to themselves... It cant be helped! Im sry!

Please rate and review! Let me know how ima doing! Good bad or somewhere in between!


End file.
